Bearded Matt behaves at the store
Voices Princess as Princess Salli as Store ClerkR Alan Bearded Matt's Dad Plot Bearded Matt goes to the store to get Cow & Chicken Season 2 on DVD, but The Clerk tells him that they don't have Cow & Chicken Season 2 on DVD. Meanwhile, Stephen Larson has a raged tantrum because he cannot get The Adventures Of Super Mario Bros. 3 on DVD because he is forbidden from playing Mario games. Transcript Bearded Matt: Hey Dad. Bearded Matt's Dad: What is it, Bearded Matt. Bearded Matt: Can i go to the Video Store. Bearded Matt's Dad: Yes, I will check on you with Princess a little later. (At Video Store) Clerk: Hi, I am Store Clerk , Welcome to the video store, What do you need. Bearded Matt: I'll have Cow & Chicken Season 2 on DVD. Clerk: I'm Sorry Bearded Matt but I can't get you that DVD. Bearded Matt: Why Not? Clerk:Because we don't have the DVD you want. Clerk: How about The Mr Men Show: Books & other stories on DVD. Bearded Matt: Why is that? Clerk: It only has 4 episodes like "Books", "Night", "Hotel" & "Cooking" & A Bonus Episode "Gifts". Bearded Matt:I might want to calm down because that kid is having a meltdown with his father. Stephen Larson: Dad, I wanted The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 on DVD. Stephen Larson's Dad: No Stephen, you cannot get that DVD because you're forbidden from playing Mario games. Stephen Larson: Oh, I have a better idea! Why don't you head to the store and get some condoms? That way we should at least stay safe if you want to **** me! Stephen Larson's dad: Stephen, watch your language. Clerk: Oh no! Bearded Matt: He's going to blow, I gotta run! Stephen Larson: That's it! I'm going to throw a breakdown! (Simon's Voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Stephen Larson's Dad:That's enough! We're going home and you will get nothing! Stephen Larson:No no no no no no no no no no no no no no please Dad, I'll behave. Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shut up Stephen, you're banned from going to this store forever! Bearded Matt: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shut up Stephen, I agree with the clerk! Princess:we're here, but what happened, Matt & Clerk, I see that you two are both upset. Clerk: Well, Stephen had a meltdown because he can't get The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Bearded Matt:I agree with the clerk. Stephen needs to learn a valuable lesson in not throwing tantrums in stores or out in public. He will also be forced to watch my shows 24/7. Anyways, I made up my mind. I would like The Mr Men Show instead. Princess: Can I Also have Barbie: The Island Princess please? Clerk: Here you go. Bearded Matt's dad: Matt & Princess I'm proud of you two for behaving at the video store. You are now ungrounded for life. Bearded Matt: Thank you dad. Now to go over to Stephen's house to teach him a lesson. (At Stephen's house) Stephen Larson's dad:Stephen. there is a visitor who wants to see you! Bearded Matt:It is I, Bearded Matt and I heard you threw a tantrum at the video store all because you couldn't get anything made by Mario there! Stephen Larson's dad: I'll now turn on Gaspard & Lisa on Disney Junior. Stephen Larson's dad:Matt, I got something for you. Bearded Matt:What do you have for me? Stephen Larson's dad: It's Stephen's Mario DvDs Stephen Larson's dad: Also his Mario games Stephen Larson's dad: He snook to the store I told him not to go. Stephen Larson's dad: Then he snook to Gamestop to get the games. Bearded Matt: Thank You! (at Bearded Matt's house) Bearded Matt's dad: Matt, thank you for taking Stephen's DVDs & games, you know he is forbidden from playing Mario games. Bearded Matt: Thank you! Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Meltdown stuff